Alone At Last
by csicowgirl22
Summary: Danny and Lacey have a conversation whilst investigating. a bit of Rijo, a tiny drop of Janny, and some other stuff if you squint, but it's all Dacey! (Rated T for one bad word and a few suggestive sentences, but not really)


**Ah! Here we are again, another Dacey one-shot, please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything Twisted related. **

When he had told everyone that they should 'split up' he didn't expect the reactions he got from his small rag tag group.

Rico shook his head, declaring that this was the mistake everyone makes in horror movies, Danny said they weren't in a horror movie, Jo scoffed at that.

Lacey was silent, waiting for the trio to stop bickering, they did that a lot, never with ill intent, just wanting to be right, but everyone usually sided with Danny after it all, he was their "leader" after all, he hated it when Rico called him boss, but Rico knew that.

And then everyone parted ways, paired up, Danny was a little surprised that Rico left with Jo, he turned toward Lacey who gave a shrug and pulled out her flash light, leading the way.

Danny was the "leader" of the Scooby Gang, when it came down to it, Danny let Lacey be the boss, although that was a silent admission.

Following her through the old mansion, as they tried different locked doors, jumping if a one of the many random creatures living within the abandoned structure made a noise.

Danny chuckled every time; he wasn't easily spooked, Lacey made a point of getting him back later.

They came upon a room, larger than the last one, no doors, just an arched entrance, the walls were lined with shelves, filled with books, ceiling went up almost 15 feet, and windows were placed between tall and wide, the light from stormy night outside was cast in, giving the room an even more eerie feel.

Lacey was impressed, this mansion had been abandoned since before she was born, and it sat here, just rotting away.

That is until Rico and Jo dug up some information, they had to go the house, and tonight, while the Green Grove Giants were playing a game and otherwise taking up most of the towns attention, they decided to break in.

She had to admit, this new life was kind of fun, they were still trying to figure out who killed Regina, but now there were other odd happenings in the town, and they felt like the people in charge weren't doing their job.

She also had to admit that hanging out with Danny was turning into something nice, he was different than any jock; he wasn't constantly trying to impress her with nonsense, or making unwanted advances. She could have an intelligent conversation with him, but he also made her laugh.

These thoughts were going through her mind as she entered the room; the library had furniture in it, all of it covered in white sheets, and a lot of dust.

She walked up to what appeared to be a lamp, she was nervous, but lightly touched the sheet, she pulled it off and a lamp was revealed, it had a stained glass shade, it was pretty, her flashlight then scanned the room.

she jumped when a hand was suddenly on her back, she'd almost forgotten he was there, always quit, watching, that thought alone would unnerve most, but it only intrigued her.

Danny's hand stayed on her back as he slipped past her and toward the bookshelf. He was silent; he seemed to be admiring the room as well.

She watched him for a moment, and then Danny looked over at her, "you're shivering" he said it with a hint of worry in his tone.

She looked down and realized she was, she hadn't even noticed, maybe she thought it was nerves, but she was suddenly really cold, she must have been the whole time.

"Oh... I must have gotten chilly, I'm fine" Lacey said slightly embarrassed, she was getting tired of appearing scared, or weak.

Danny nodded and shone the flashlight across the room; he made a few steady strides in that direction.

She watched him before walking over to another covered object, it seemed like a roller top desk, so she pulled the sheet off, being daring she went to pull it open but it was locked; of course.

After she let out a small sigh of defeat, she jumped again, a warm jacket was placed around her shoulders, the owner of that jacket standing just a bit close behind her, his hands sliding off her shoulder and down her arms before squeezing them for a moment.

Danny stepped away and went about snooping around the library.

Lacey was still caught off gourd by this act; yes he was always very chivalrous and kind toward her. Maybe she wasn't used to such a simple act.

"Thank you" she finally said, she slipped her arms into the sleeves, it was warm and smelled like Danny, and she let herself smile at that.

Danny looked back, he gave a small smile, "of course" he pulled a book from the shelf and put the flash light between his teeth before looking through its pages.

Lacey watched him, he was a different kind of guy, and she realized she was staring and went back to the desk, she wanted to get it open, and anything locked must be important.

Danny glanced over at her this time, he'd been doing that a lot lately, watching her, silent, she never knew, but he kind of liked it that way, he got to see who she really was, not the exterior she put up, he liked this version of Lacey better, curious, kind, strong, at peace.

he closed the book and walked over to a table, he pressed his hand against it, sturdy enough and leaned on the edge of a desk, he crossed his arms over his chest, "why have you been avoiding me for the last 2 weeks?" he asked, he had a light expression on his face. he figured now would be a good time as any.

Lacey looked at him confused, "I've hung out with you almost every day for the past two weeks" she stated.

Danny shook his head, "I meant just you and I... not Jo, Rico and on that rare occasion he doesn't try to kill me, Archie" he had a slight bit of amusement in his tone.

Lacey sighed, "you know why" she whispered this and was starting to get frustrated by the questions and by the locked roll top.

"I do know why but I want to hear you say it" he cocked his head and tried to look at her expression, he hated not being looked in the eyes when he was speaking with someone.

"Because Danny, I can't" she looked at him for a moment, but went back to the lock.

Danny watched her messing with the lock; he stood up straight and walked over, "you know... I enjoy your company" he said before kneeling down before her, she was confused and then he looked at the lock on the desk, "you're special to me Lacey" Danny added, he glanced up, she had absentmindedly aimed the flash light at the lock to help him.

"I know Danny, you've told me" she said, she looked at him for a moment, her breathing hitched when he stood up again, he was close, too close.

Her eyes scanned over his features, she looked him over briefly, he was wearing a blue Henley, he was standing up straight, but his posture was very gentle and welcoming.

"I never say what I don't mean" he whispered, she looked him in the eyes after he said that, "sometimes you need to take your time, find the key, and unlock it, sometimes you just need to give up" he said, he was looking her in the eyes.

And then his arm moved and there was a loud crack sound, Lacey jumped, Danny blinked, her gaze dropped to the desk, his followed, the butt of Danny's flashlight had gone through the wood of the desk.

He turned to face it, placed his hands on it and jiggled it a little before lifting it up.

"And sometimes you just need to bust in and say fuck it" he said as he rolled the top up, he looked at her with a smug grin.

Lacey was impressed, she was not thinking of breaking the thing, she was happy now because there was stuff in that desk.

Danny stepped back and dusted his hands, "is that how you go through life Danny, breaking locks and taking what you want?" she asked as she searched.

Danny thought a moment, "I'm more cautious, I only break the locks I know want to be broken" he was watching her and she stopped and turned back to him.

"You sort of just kicked in the door as soon as you got back" she stated.

Danny smirked, "i think we can stop with the lock and door metaphors" he pointed out, "maybe we switch to saying what we really mean?" his eyes looked her over; she stood there, holding an object in her hand.

He was waiting, "I think I found something" she said, it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he approached and looked with her.

Jo and Rico were looking through one of the many bedrooms upstairs, well Rico was walking around looking, Jo was seated on the edge of the bed slightly annoyed because Rico was still going on and on about horror movie protocol.

"And you know what? In this case, we'd all be dead because we fit those stereotypes" Rico said.

Jo sighed having had enough, it was time to shut him up, "well you and Danny would survive" she said.

"Why?" he asked confused, "that makes no sense, I'm the lovable wacky sidekick and he's the brooding good looking guy who gets killed second to last" he said.

"But you're both virgins" she said with a smirk.

Rico suddenly got flustered and glared, "hey... you... stop" he said annoyed, she had to laugh, and then he was stunned, "wait... so are you?" he said stepping back in horror, "aren't you?" he asked, she only shrugged and left the room. Rico followed confused.

"Also if they're off doing it, they're going next anyway" Rico said.

She rolled her eyes, "can you stop with the horror- wait why would you say that?" Jo asked suddenly confused.

"It's obvious! Look at how they look at each other, they're like a weird younger version of Maddie and David from Moonstruck... the sexual tension!" he said almost too excited.

Jo furrowed her brow, "really? Of all the shows, you pick that one?" she waved him off, "you don't know what you're talking about" she said walking ahead.

"Fine... but if we find them and they are in a compromising position, don't say I didn't warn you" he said.

She shook her head and he followed after her.

"it's a journal... this a good something" Danny said impressed, he opened the pages and Lacey leaned against his shoulder, pressed against him her flashlight aimed at the pages as he opened it up.

He checked the first entry date, "February 1975" he said impressed.

"does that date sound right?" she asked, he gave a slow nod, she was pleased with herself, especially after Jo had slightly accused her of not helping out as much, more like standing there (Rico had added and looking pretty, which everyone gave him a look for) but now, now she could say she did something.

"okay this is good, we should find Jo and Rico, let them know, get out of here before Jo's dad realizes we're not at that game" Danny said Lacey nodded, "if we are caught, just tell him it was all my fault, I'm not dragging the three of you down with me any further than you have to be" he pointed out, he looked her in the eye hoping she'd agree, and Danny reached for his jacket, she was thrown off, but he was simply putting the book in one of his jacket pockets.

he looked up and saw the way she was looking at him, "what?" he asked, he was suddenly a little different, having someone look at him the way he sometimes looked at others was stressful, it meant they figured something out about him.

"Stop taking the blame for everything" she said, he shook his head, "we're here to help you, you're not forcing us" she added.

"My life is already screwed up, no need to make any of yours worst" he made a point to say this, he wasn't careful and a bit of emotion showed through and he hated that.

Lacey gave a small smile, "let us take the fall for once" she asked, he shook his head, "and stop acting like everything is wrong" she whispered.

Danny looked at her, he didn't want the conversation to go there, not to him, not to his emotions, he looked at her ready to speak, she leaned in closer, "at least let me in..." she whispered.

Danny looked at her lips, then at her eyes, he leaned in to delete the small bit of space there was.

"I refuse to be shaggy!" Rico's voice rang loudly through the empty home, and then he ran into Jo's back, she was standing there, shining the flash light on the two other members of their group.

Rico saw them in very close proximity, in fact, Lacey was grabbing at Danny's shirt and hands were on her waist holding her close.

After a moment Lacey realized how close they were and she quickly stepped back, Danny sighed and cleared his throat, "find anything?" he asked with a quick grin, he looked at Jo who was giving him this look, he hated that look.

"Nope" Rico replied, he gave a nod and then a weird wink at Danny, who ignored it.

"We found a journal, it's old, from the right time period, and we should go and look at it somewhere less spooky" Lacey said stepping toward them.

"Yes, lets" Jo said, she turned to leave first, Lacey followed.

Rico watched them leave and looked back at Danny, "so... you just pulled a Dauphine and Freddy by the way" he said.

Danny looked at him confused, "what?" he asked.

"And we're pulling a shaggy and Scooby by staying here without the girls" Rico added, dodging the first question, Danny had to agree with a nod and both of them walked briskly down the hall to catch up with the girls.

Fin.

I'm on the cusp with how it ended, anyway, yay, nay? Let me know!


End file.
